Dress Up
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: For SakuraDouble. When Sakura went to meet Itachi's little 'sister', she expected a shy, gentle girl. Some things aren't what they seem, especially with cross-dressers. SasuSaku.


Fandom: Naruto

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Prompts:** "What is that?", toenail polish, braces, "Damn it, you retard,"

**For:** Katie (**Sakuradouble**). Sorry for the lateness. The prompts took a while for me to think of something.

_Beta-reader_**:** **Lover of Stories 24**

…

…

…

A ringing sound echoed through the large mansion and a young man looked up from the book he was reading. It was a novel on the German philosophers and he heard the doorbell ring again. Placing the book on the table nearby, he removed his glasses and revealed his onyx eyes. Striding, he walked to one side of the room. Peering though the window, he noticed a flash of pink and a small smirk surfaced on his features.

Perfect. She was on time. Just like expected.

Gracefully, he strolled down to the door. _This will do nicely_, he thought, _very nicely_.

…

…

…

…

…

_Dress up_

…

…

…

…

…

Nervously, Sakura took a lock of her hair and nibbled it. They had been friends for only a short while (a marvelous few weeks) and already he was taking her to see his family.

Well, he was very pretty (handsome and smexy and all sorts of wonderful adjectives that describe _god_) and intelligent, providing all sorts of debates between the two, so it wouldn't be too bad meeting his family this early.

Especially for the matter he asked her to come.

It was a rather serious topic and Sakura was glad that of all people, he had chosen her to come. After all, he didn't choose just anyone to be his friend. Only a handful of the people attending their school became his associates, and even fewer his close, personal friends.

Luckily, she became one of them. And entrusting her with this task…

It could only mean he trusted her more.

(Maybe enough that one day she could actually admit that she had a small crush on him. Of course, that would be after she got rid of those damn braces.)

Shaking her head, Sakura reminded herself of the task ahead of her. She had to help his—

"Hello, Sakura," he said, giving a cool smile as the door opened. Startled, she took a step back before recognizing him and returning the gesture.

—younger, shy, bullied sister.

"Hello," she replied, "Nice to see you again, Itachi. Is she here?"

"Yes," he said, stepping back to let her in the house, "I'll lead you to her. I trust you have the items?"

"Of course!" Sakura smiled proudly, patting the small tote bag hanging beside her left thigh. "I even brought my personal favourites. I'm sure this will help."

"That's good." He closed the door behind her and started down a marble hallway.

In the foyer, statues of various materials graced elegant tables. A flying hawk, a charging mustang, a growling bear were among those she noticed. Tapestries adorned the walls, depicting scenes from the Uchiha family and famous historical events. A few of them were simply beautiful paintings, there just for show.

A staircase curved in two directions in the middle of the foyer—up to the next floor and down to the basement. Itachi took the steps heading up, Sakura trailing behind him.

"So, your sister," Sakura spoke quietly—the mansion gave off the aura of silence and she didn't want to break it, "Has she been like this for long?"

"Oh," Itachi said with a mysterious smirk, "_She_ has been like this for a while. You should be able to help her become more…confident with her appearance."

"I'm sure I can help," Sakura grinned, as they continued down a narrow hallway and stopped in front of an oak door. "Is this her room?"

"Yes, it is." He had a mocking smile now. "Tell _her_ I sent you."

With a short bow, Itachi disappeared from the hall, leaving her alone.

"Ok," Sakura mumbled to herself, "No time to be afraid. Instead, you will be confident and help this poor girl. You have to."

Sakura knocked on the door and it pushed open.

-x-

There were a few things Sasuke didn't enjoy. One was attending those boring meetings that his father held, where arrogant men conversed about matters they couldn't care less about. Another was listening to his friend (how did that happen again?) Naruto. Dealing with his brother Itachi was also high on the list.

The worst, though, would be helping his mother. He loved her, he truly did, but sometimes…

Sometimes he wished that she had chosen Itachi to be her favourite.

When she asked him to, _yet again_, be her model, he tried every trick and excuse to make her use Itachi this time. Of course, she won like always.

(How did he look more like a girl than Itachi, who had long hair, Sasuke could not fathom.

Actually, the fact that he looked like a girl was something he didn't believe. At least, not fully. He knew there were some parts of him that had…slight feminine qualities, but enough to look like a girl?

That was an assault on his masculinity. After today, he would have to bring this up with his mother. Delicately, of course, and with Itachi as a substitute, because she was a frightening creature when angry.)

That was how today he ended up wearing one of her dress designs while she modified it slightly. He even had a _wig_ on.

"Now," his mother spoke, "keep this on for a little longer. I have to go get some more cloth to add to this design."

She looked refined and elegant for a moment, before she squealed and pinched his cheeks. "Sasu-chan, you look absolutely _adorable_ in this outfit."

Waving to him, she quickly left her designing room and he heard her footsteps disappear.

A few minutes passed and Sasuke contemplated getting rid of the dress before his brother popped in to take a photo.

The doorbell rang. _Must be one of Itachi's friends,_ Sasuke thought, ignoring it as he got a washcloth wet from the sink in the room.

If he couldn't get out of the dress, at the very least he could get the make-up off.

Quickly, he searched through the cabinet below the sink for nail-polish remover. Honestly, why his mother gave him make-up and wigs when she was just fixing a dress was beyond him. Unless she was fantasiziing yet again about having a daughter. In which case, the make-up had to go _fast_.

"There it is," he muttered crossly, finally locating the bottle of remover and a cotton swab.

Footsteps approached the door and he froze.

His mother had come back quicker than he expected. A knock was heard—

When did his mother ever knock?

—and the wooden door swung open.

A girl with pink hair stood in front of him.

-x-

"Hello?" Sakura spoke nervously before noticing the startled girl in front of her. "Are you…" Her voice trailed off as she took full notice of the girl.

She had long black hair that cascaded down her shoulders, ending in curls. On her body was a dark blue skirt that pleated out and a blouse of the same colour that hung loosely on her chest. Her arms were bathed in ribbons, and short gloves hugged at her hands.

She was just—

"_Kawaii!_" Sakura yelled, glomping the surprised girl. "You are just too cute for words."

The girl tensed in her arms but the rosette girl took no notice. Letting go of the girl, Sakura gave a warm smile.

"I'm Sakura," she continued, "And I will help you with your problem. Though, I don't know why you need any help—you are just so pretty that I don't think beauty should be a problem."

"I…" the girl spoke, her voice deeper than Sakura had imagined, "Why are you here?"

"Oh? Itachi told me about your problems. He's such a nice big brother to you." The one who had to _live_ with the nice big brother snorted. "Anyways, if it's about your voice, then I don't know what I can do."

Sakura set down her bag, speaking as she pulled items out. "I have all sorts of lipstick in here—I think this shade of red would look best on you—and several types of mascara. My favourite blush should work, as well as this type of nail polish." Here she pointed at the two different objects, interrupting the other girl's protests. "And don't worry, this is nothing to me. I'm glad I can help you."

"After all," Sakura smiled up at the girl, "besides being Itachi's sister, you are a girl. We help each other out."

-x-

Sasuke gaped, horrified, at the girl in front of him. Of course, being an Uchiha, he did it in a dignified manner, showing only a slight twitching of his eyebrows and a widening of his eyes.

This girl had the nerve to…to…

Ok, so he was wearing a dress. The evidence does point that way but _that didn't make him a girl._

First she barged in without asking. Then she hugged him, calling him all sorts of insulting words, such as _cute_ and _kawaii_. She _hugged him without his permission_.

(Her body was soft, he noticed, and comfortable. Not that he liked it. At all.

It was just…nice.)

Now she was taking things out of her bag and calling him a girl. Itachi's little sis—

Itachi.

Of course, that was how this all happened. Itachi had known about their mother's plan for the day and decided to irritate his brother again.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Itachi was going to pay for this. He was definitely going to be the next one to dress up for Mother.

A tug at his feet made him look down and he saw the girl—Sakura? She called herself that, right?—inspecting his feet with a bottle in her hand.

"What is _that_?" he asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Toenail polish, of course." She smiled at him again.

(A bright smile that made him feel slightly warm.)

"I think this colour will look best with those shoes—which, by the way, are just awesome. Where do you buy your shoes? And clothes, for that matter?" she questioned as she started to unscrew the bottle.

She was going to paint his toenails, the only things he had left clean.

-x-

Sakura shook her head as she opened the bottle. From the way the girl acted, it was as though she had friends helping with make-up before.

Which she might not have.

Oh, that would mean…

Sakura felt her heart tug. This girl really did need her help if she was trying to fit in with the rest of the girls. Finally renewed, Sakura promised to help this poor girl understand all of the rules that girls followed, especially since she didn't have a mother to help with this.

She looked up in surprise as the foot she was about to paint slipped out of her hands.

"Get. Away. Now," the girl growled, backing up slightly.

Sakura blinked, surprised. "What? You don't like the colour? I could change it," From what Itachi mentioned, his sister was shy and polite, and the way she had acted just a few minutes ago confirmed that. Now she was being rude and immature?

Sakura frowned.

"No, I don't want anything," the girl snarled, glaring at Sakura's hand as the rosette tried to grab her foot again.

"You know, you're rude. I thought you were politer than this, considering the fact you wanted help to adjust to the girls at school. Sure, being home-schooled for all these years made you lose touch with talking with others. I can understand that you don't know how to react to normal conversations and stuff, but seriously? Acting this rude to someone who is trying to help you?" Sakura huffed. "If it weren't for Itachi, I'd—"

The girl twitched at Itachi's name, and snapped back, "Don't say his name."

"What? Itachi's?"

"Don't say it. And leave. Now. Before I—" the girl continued and Sakura took advantage of the distraction to grab her foot.

She'd finish this job if it killed her. Itachi trusted her and—

The girl stumbled and swayed as Sakura moved her foot.

_Did she have _no_ experience with heels?_ Sakura thought angrily as she moved the foot closer.

She looked up to see the girl falling on top of her. Oh. Lovely. This was going to leave a mark.

-x-

Her hair was a little mussed up and tangled, but for the most part silky. His fingers felt that as they curled up in the delicate pink tendrils. Her neck was soft and warm, scented slightly (strawberries? Some tropical fruit for sure) and her body felt just right pressed against his like this.

Sasuke blinked into her skin, noticing how her hands were on his chest.

He blinked again and realized that he was lying on her.

_Damn._

Inwardly, Sasuke cursed all females for creating the monster known as high heels as he got up (reluctantly). Carefully, he removed his hands from her hair and sat beside her.

(And he wasn't feeling cold now. Certainly not.)

"…" He looked at the girl who still lay unmoving, and recalled her name. "Sakura?"

She stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Ow," she murmured, getting up and rubbing her head. "For a girl, you sure are heavy." Realizing what she had said, she quickly continued, "Not that it's a bad thing. Of course not. And—"

"Hn." He looked away and sighed. Time to clear that mess up. "I'm not a girl."

"What?" Sakura froze and stuttered, "You're n-not a g-g-girl?"

"Hn."

"….Well…I suppose being with a family of guys might make you feel like that but—"

"I'm not a girl."

"This is worse than I thought. No wonder you acted so rudely before."

"Damn it, you retard," Sasuke growled, irritated by her response. Ignoring her, he quickly took off the blouse and showed her his chest.

"Oh," she blinked and her eyes darted from his face to his chest. "_Oh_."

-x-

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. The girl was actually a guy.

No, that couldn't be true. It just—

Then she saw 'her' chest.

Yep, that was definitely a male chest. A firm, male chest and—

Oh, wait. This meant that Itachi _lied_ to her.

Sakura closed her mouth and watched as the boy in front of her took off the wig and grabbed the washcloth from the nearby table. As he started to wash the make-up off his face, Sakura recalled Itachi's words.

He had mentioned making his 'sister' comfortable with 'her' natural state.

Maybe the boy in front of her was actually a gay/wannabe-transvestite (there was no doubt, considering her wore a dress and make-up) that wanted to be the girl in a relationship.

"Do you want to be a girl?" she blurted out and noticed him freeze.

"Why?" he icily replied.

"Well, you are gay—"

"I'm. Not. Gay." The atmosphere dropped several degrees and Sakura shivered.

"But the dress—"

"My mother."

"…"

"I'm her test subject," he muttered quietly, as though it was a deadly secret, and Sakura supposed it was true.

"Oh. I thought she died…" Sakura frowned. Itachi had definitely been lying to her then.

"Did Itachi tell you that?" His eyes darkened at his brother's name, and she smiled nervously.

"Yes…but…uh…sorry about what I said earlier. If it's any consolation, you are pretty!" She quickly backed away as she apologized. Something inside her told her to run while she could.

His aura darkened and she quickly started to escape out the door.

Only to run into a body.

-x-

"Oh, you must Sakura-chan," Mikoto said, smiling, "Finally, another girl in the house." The female Uchiha quickly hugged Sakura before darting a glance at a shirtless Sasuke.

"And you've met Sasu-chan too…" She grinned. "Oh, Sasu-chan, I knew you'd fall for some girl eventually. And Sakura-chan's pretty too."

"No—" Sasuke protested.

"Sasu-chan, don't lie. You're shirtless—were you trying to force your feelings? You won't woo her that way!" Mikoto frowned before putting her arms around Sakura and pulling her out of the room. "Now, change into your clothes and come down for dinner."

Sasuke couldn't protest before his mother closed the door.

"Now, Sakura-chan, you'll be staying for dinner right? And you'll visit more often. It gets so lonely with just guys—where do you live? Sasu-chan can drive you home. I…"

Her voice faded as she went further and further from the door.

Sasuke frowned. His mother was going to try and set him up with this girl now.

_Not that it would be too bad_, Sasuke smirked. Sakura could help him deal with Itachi.

(And, he couldn't deny it, she did look ok. Especially when she was blushing at the sight of his chest.

He wondered what other reactions she'd give.)

-x-

Sakura sat in the car tensely. The dinner was over (she didn't know whether she should be relieved or not; even though it was awkward, she had been surprised by Sasuke's company. He actually had an interesting conversation with her, though Itachi was nowhere to be seen much to her chagrin) and she was being driven home.

Good company or not, that didn't change the facts.

She was being left alone with the beast who'd probably try to kill her for calling him a girl. Didn't his mother realize what was going to happen next?

Calming down, she whispered to herself, "I took self-defense classes for a reason. If he does anything, I can always counteract it."

Of course, if he was anything like his brother, he'd easily get past her shabby defenses.

He glanced at her, smirking, before looking back at the road.

"Uh…I'm sorry about earlier."

"Hn," he replied, slightly inclining his head, and Sakura felt a rush of anger fill her. Oh, he couldn't do anything more than that? What did he think, she was some servant or something?

"Hey, I was apologizing, you arrogant—"

"You're annoying."

"What? I'm _annoying_?"

"Hn."

"Itachi told me that you were a girl and—"

Sasuke glanced at her again and her cheeks turned red. Damn him and his pretty genes. Itachi was definitely the hotter one, but Sasuke…

Well, he had something that drew her in even more.

This made it harder to yell at him. If he thought that this would make her stop, then he was sorely mistaken.

"You're such an—"

"We're here," Sasuke interrupted her again as he stopped the car. In front of her house. Her fingers fumbling, she quickly unclasped the seat belt and was about to dart out of the car when his hand grasped her wrist.

She froze.

"You'll be visiting us again, soon, as my mother…_wants_ you to. She'll probably send a limo tomorrow or the day after. Just go along with it." He handed her an invitation and added, "And this is a party she is holding in a month. She's invited you."

He let go and she fled from the car, trying to calm her racing heart.

Back in the car, Sasuke tried to ignore the tingling in his fingers.

-x-

A small black car stopped in front of her as she exited the school building and a window rolled down. It was Sasuke.

"Get in," he spoke, unlocking the door.

She didn't deny the flutter in her as she slid in. After doing this for a month, Sakura had to admit she was starting to have a crush on younger Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked as she strapped the seatbelt on.

It seemed like he didn't need to get revenge on his brother.

Instead, he had something more interesting to look forward to. The party was the next day and he wondered what Sakura would look like in a dress.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**A/N:** Well, that grew ridiculously long. And this seemed like a good enough spot to end it.

Happy extremely belated birthday, Katie. Hope it was a good one. 0

Review!


End file.
